justshapesandbeatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tokyo Skies
|checkpoints = 1 |duration = 2:19 (3:52) |level_number = 35 |unlocked_by = Obtain 2000 Beatpoints }} Tokyo Skies is the ninth extra level of Just Shapes & Beats and the thirty-fifth level overall. It is unlocked in the Playlist by getting 2000 Beatpoints in total. Description This level is largely based on squares, like Core, but Tokyo Skies''' '''has more squares than Core. The main obstacles are small squares that border the level, and then randomly fly off to attack the player before exploding into small pieces. Layout First Phase The level starts with some square Dance Floors appearing on the right and the left side of the screen, with some spinning, causing four tiny square projectiles to shoot out. After a bit, the square Dance Floors start to appear closer to the center. Soon, a warning for a wall hazard appears, but instead of a wall hazard, it is a square track that moves in a wave-like formation from the bottom of the level to the top. More square Dance Floors appear at the top, while there are still spinning Dance Floors shooting out the tiny square projectiles. Another wavy square track appears on the left side of the level. Another row on the top is filled out by Dance Floors as yet another wavy square track appears, this time on the right. More Dance Floors appear on the left and right as yet another row on the top is filled out, with another wavy square track appearing from the top of the level to the bottom. After that, one row at the bottom of the level is filled out. Soon after, there will be Patrolling Squares that point to the left and circle around while not changing directions. Once there are three Patrolling Squares, three Dance Floor squares will spin, with no tiny square projectiles shooting out. Afterward, some squares will start to bob up and down, as the level builds up to the beat drop. Then, one of the Patrolling Squares will start to move in a clockwise direction. The squares are still bobbing up and down, while some start to move side to side. During this time, the squares have already stopped spinning. Right before the end of the phase, a Rounded Spike will appear in the center and start to grow larger. In this time, the other Patrolling Squares have already broke from their coordinated attack pattern and have also begun to spin around the level, in the center area. Just at the beginning of the second and final phase, the large Round Spike has grown large enough that it flashes white. Final Phase The large Round Spike explodes and shoots out miniature spike projectiles. Soon, the Dance Floor squares will start shooting out from their rows, some from the left or right, others from the top or bottom. There will be warnings to show which row the Dance Floor square will shoot from. Simultaneously, the Dance Floor squares have resumed shooting out tiny square projectiles. This happens for a while in the phase. At almost halfway into the phase, some Dance Floor squares will turn into slow-moving Patrolling Squares that explode and shoot out projectiles. It continues like this for the rest of the level. While this happens, there starts to be a steadily decreasing number of Dance Floor squares. Once there are significantly fewer squares, some of the remaining squares will turn into Patrolling Squares and move towards the center area. Once they reach the center area, they stop and start to spin and slowly shoot out projectiles in sync with the level's beat. Soon more join, until there are ten spinning squares shooting out projectiles. Afterward, the other squares start spinning and exploding like pulse bombs. Three of the squares in the center explode, leaving only seven. The attacks start to slow down, as the level reaches the end. Soon, right before the player(s) cross the finish line, the remaining Dance Floor squares disappear. Hardcore Mode Changes First Phase * 8 square projectiles fire instead of 4. * The square projectiles are larger compared to Normal Mode. * A dance floor square pops in the middle constantly until the beat drop. * The patrolling squares don't move in a clockwise direction. Instead, they switch directions from left to right * The patrolling squares appear by growing from a tiny square instead of having a warning and spinning. * There are 8 patrolling squares instead of 4. Final Phase * Instead of a growing round spike, the square takes its place and doesn't grow when it appears and explode. * A few squares may shoot out tiny projectiles instead of large ones. * At the end, there is an additional patrolling square in the center of the 10, which shoots out tiny projectiles. * The 10 squares shoot out large projectiles at a slower rate compared to their Normal Mode counterparts. Gallery tokyoskies1.PNG tokyoskies2.PNG tokyoskies3.PNG|The checkpoint tokyoskies4.PNG tokyoskies5.PNG tokyoskies6.PNG tokyoskies7.PNG Trivia * Prior to Update 1.1, this level has the unlock requirement of obtaining 10000 Beatpoints in total. * This is one of the levels with only 1 checkpoint, other one(s) are Sevcon, The Lunar Whale & Try This Category:Extra levels Category:Levels